riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Rammer Netherlandic Roran
Rammer Netherlands Roran is one of the Vehicle Factions of the 21 Continentals of Europodia. For short, his speed and maneuvering, makes him just about impossible to catch, by both cops, and even Dodger Roran, he is considered to be the heart of the Netherlands. Manufactured War of 1211 Encore Era Roran Speedway During work the Era of Roran Speedway he acted as a mechanic, despite being a car and the company's avenger, in other words he would often drive into a rival company's town and wreak havoc on traffic, in order for the rival to pay more money for all the damage that has been inflicted by Rammer. However during races and demolition derby's Rammer does get damaged servery and would sometimes have to be towed back to the R.S.W. garage by either Zero, or any of the surviving car forms that participated in the race. When It comes to hit and run attacks Rammer would sometimes race down the highway and cause a huge traffic collision by striking down a bus, or any large object on four wheels in order to slow down the supply rout that contains important documents. parts and plans for newer vehicles. However during the collision between Roran Speed Way and Thorndyke Inc. life became more difficult for him and the rest of the Continental Car forms. Spies kept coming in to the Garage endlessly and would some times trash or even sabotage most of the cars that are not even alive. Every night Rammer together with Dodger would always have to run night shifts endlessly so spies don't sneak into the garage again, and all it does is weaken the cars getting them so tired, that one time, Rammer fell a sleep at the starting line when the race began 5 Minutes ago. As Thorndyke Inc gathers more benefits and parts, their cars have gotten a lot faster, than those of Roran Speed Way, and also with ability to do more damage to another Car, but fortunately Zero after witnessing much of the excitement joined Roran Speed way which at last made life more easier for them, his wife Sukia Medina joined about 2 months after and became the teams medical Nurse and Supplier. After 4 Years the profits of Roran Speedway was so high that they were starting to receive cars and Drivers endlessly while Thorndyke Ink at last was losing steam heavily, due to the lack of supplies and parts. Roran Speed way surprised Thorndyke on his door step, racing around the building until they decide to send cars either to race them or have destroy them. The Final Showdown occurred In White Mountain where Roran Speedway won by 4 Links. Which Thorndyke Inc, began going into a huge state of bankruptcy, and by the crash of 2010 Thorndyke Inc went out of Business and was no longer a threat to Roran Speed Way any longer. The Galactic War Rammer during The Galactic War Acted as a Transport working under the Command Of Dark Carakura Kunaia. She apparently had him remove his black paint and had him changed into the one Above to make him look more terrifying, including so she can fall more secretly in love as well. He Was the most Experienced Transport in the Roran Federal Arsenal and managed to Survive any Assassination attempts that were encountered by Earth Resistance during the Occupation of Earth. During The Closing Events of the Galactic War He was Blown Apart after The Gorgon Bomb of The major assassination plot of July 20 of 2286 ploted by New Harrison Rivera, exploded. Though Highland survived the blast, Rammer Netherlands Roran was within the front where the heat ignighted his gas tank and caused the vehichle to explode on Impact. He was one of the 2 Continental's to become deceased during the events of Operation Highland Destruction 3 Months before the events of Operation New Overload. Relationships *'Continental's:' Main Brothers of Spark, And Allied Faction of The Netherlands... *'Carakura Kunai:' A Human 17 Year Old Girl Who Has A Deep Crush On Netherlands Roran even though he is a car, and Has A Huge Rivalry With Speedway... *'Speedway Lexus:' A Japanese Half Human Half 2004 Lexus War Car that Escaped Japan's Ruthless Military Power To Get Over to the United States, Considering It the Land of The Free and The Home of The Brave. She Has A Huge Crush on Rammer Netherlands Roran, and also can be a bit of a hot headed... She is mostly shown with her human side the most and did not realize her car side until the crash of 2005 the very year when her and Rammer were finally falling for eachother.... Rammer always refers to her as Rita due to her human side and due to the fact that he thinks she is human... *'Horace Z:' A Riverian Made 350Z Who Rammer Has Known Since The Agile Years... *'Team Encore:' The Primary Rival Team of Machines From The Planet Known as Encore 7 that Hate the Continental Soul Gravers... Destruction Trivia Category:Vehicle Log Category:Continental's Category:Males Category:Soul Walker Category:Netherlands Category:Characters who are of Regian Decent Category:Machines